disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Canta Con Nosotros
Disney Sing-Along Songs (Canta Con Nosotros en español) fue una serie de vídeos musicales karaoke, producidos por Disney en los años 1990, en las que se ofrecían los vídeos y las letras a modo karaoke, en español. Se vendió en tiendas de Estados Unidos, Latinoamérica y España. Heigh-Ho #'Heigh Ho' (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) #'La Rica Rica Miel'-Up, Down, Touch the Ground (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree) #'Hey Leri Leron'-Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (Pinocchio) #'Yo Ho' (Pirates of the Caribbean) #'Canto Tiroles'-The Dwarf's Yodel Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) #'Un Vaquero Necesita Un Caballo'-A Cowboy Needs a Horse (A Cowboy Needs a Horse) #'Los Tres Caballeros'-The Three Caballeros (The Three Caballeros) #'Zorro'-Theme from Zorro (Zorro TV Series) #'Los Gatos Siameses'-The Siamese Cat Song (Lady and the Tramp) #'Vamos a Volar'-Let's Go Fly a Kite (Mary Poppins) #'Heigh-Ho Estribillo' (Reprise) Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah #'El Club de Mickey Mouse'-The Mickey Mouse Club March (The Mickey Mouse Club) #'Siembra Dulzura'-Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (Song of the South) #'Capturo Por Los Indios'-Following the Leader (Peter Pan) #'Un Pequeno Mundo'-It's A Small World (Disneyland) #'Feliz Nocumpleanos'-The Unbirthday Song (Alice In Wonderland) #'Bibidi-Babidi-Bu'-Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo (Cinderella) #'Casey Junior' (Dumbo) #'Davy Crockett'-The Ballad of Davy Crockett (Davy Crockett) #'Dame un Sibildito'-Give A Little Whistle (Pinocchio) #'Silbando a Trabajar'-Whistle While You Work (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) #'Siembra Dulzura Estribillo'-Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (Reprise) Notas de Video *Organizada por Profesor Buho. *Solamente fue en video en España. *Conocido como Sing Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah en Inglés. Ritmo en la Selva #'Busca Lo Mas Vital'-The Bare Necessities (The Jungle Book) #'Un Ser Humano Eres Tu'-You Are a Human Animal (The Mickey Mouse Club) #'Cenicienta'-Cinderella Work Song (Cinderella) #'Mi Yeller'-Old Yeller (Old Yeller) #'Figaro y Cleo'-Figaro and Cleo (Figaro and Cleo) #'Es Wini Pu'-Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh Featurettes) #'Quiero Ser Como Tu'-I Wanna Be Like You (The Jungle Book) #'Don Ciguena'-Look Out for Mr. Stork (Dumbo) #'Todos Quieren Ser Ya Gato Jazz'-Everybody Wants to Be a Cat (The Aristocats) #'La Oruguita'-The Ugly Bug Ball (Summer Magic) #'Busca Lo Mas Vital Estribillo'-The Bare Necessities (Reprise) Notas de Video *Organizada por Pepito Grillo. *Fue en el video en el Estados Unidos(en copias limitados y tambien conocido como "Sing Along Songs: en Español: The Bare Necessities") y el España. *Conocido como Sing Along Songs: The Bare Necessities ''en Inglés. You Can Fly #'Voloras, Voloras!'-You Can Fly (Peter Pan) #'En el Fondo de Este Bello Mar Azul'''-The Beautiful Briny (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) #'La Marcha del Coronel'-Colonel Hathi's March (The Jungle Book) #'Sin Hilos yo me Sé Mover'-I've Got No Strings (Pinocchio) #'Tan Sólo Soy Nubecita'-Little Black Rain Cloud (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree) #'Corre Que Corre'-The Merrily Song (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) #'Es un Vagabundo'-He's a Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) #'Al Compás'-Step in Time (Mary Poppins) #'Nunca He Visto un Elefante Volar'-When I See an Elephant Fly (Dumbo) #'Volarás, Volarás! Estribillo'-You Can Fly (Reprise) Notas de Video *Organizada por Ludwig von Pato. *Fue en el video en el Estados Unidos y el España. *Conocido como Sing Along Songs: You Can Fly en Inglés. Notas Musicales/101 Notas Musicales #'Musica'-Fun with Music (Mickey Mouse Club) #'No Me Preocupo'-Why Should I Worry? (Oliver & Company) #'Sonreir y Cantar'-With a Smile and a Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) #'Cruella De Vil '(101 Dalmatians) #'La Fiesta del Jardin'-All in the Golden Afternoon (Alice in Wonderland) #'Por el Parque Fueron a Pasear'-While Strolling Through the Park (Nifty Nineties) #'Bu, Bu, Bu'-Boo Boo Boo (A Symposium On Popular Songs) #'Verde con Celos'-The Green with Envy Blues (Adventures in Color) #'Felices los Dos'-Good Company (Oliver & Company) #'Danubio Azul'-Blue Danube Waltz (Square Peg in a Round Hole) #'El Viejo Juan'-Old MacDonald Had a Band (Jack and Old Mac) #'Escalas y Arpegios'-Scales and Arpeggios (The Aristocats) #'Cruella de Vil Estribillo' (Reprise) Notas de Video *Organizada por Profesor Buho y Ludwig von Pato. *Solamente fue en video en España. *Conocido como Sing Along Songs: 101 Notes of Fun en Inglés. Vamos a Disneyland Paris! #'Silbando al Trabajar'-Whistle While You Work (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) #'Al Compas'-Step in Time (Mary Poppins) #'La Calle Principal'-I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A (Disneyland) #'Capturado por los Indios'-Following the Leader (Peter Pan) #'Siembra Dulzura'-Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (Song of the South) #'Un Apreton de Manos'-How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands (Alice in Wonderland) #'Feliz Nocumpleanos'-The Unbirthday Song (Alice in Wonderland) #'Mi Pancita Retumba'-Rumbly in My Tumbly (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree) #'Pecos Bill' (Melody Time) #'Un Pequeno Mundo'-It's a Small World (Disneyland) #'La Casa de los Fantasmas'-Grim Grinning Ghosts (Haunted Mansion) #'Desfile De Amigos'-The Character Parade (Walt Disney World and Disneyland) #'La Estrella Azul/Si A Un Lucero Has de Pedir'-When You Wish Upon a Star (Pinocchio) Notas de Video *Organizada por Profesor Buho(solamente por el primero cancion). *Solamente fue en video en España. *Conocido como Sing Along Songs: Let's Go to Disneyland Paris en Inglés. Feliz Navidad #'Felices Navidades'-From All of Us to All of You #'Arnodad Vuestra Morada'-Deck the Halls #'Din Don Dan'-Jingle Bells #'Mundo Feliz'-Joy to the World #'Sobre el Tejado'-Up on the Housetop #'A Nevar'-Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow! #'En Trineo Tu y Yo'-Sleigh Ride #'El Desfile de los Soldados'-Parade of the Wooden Soldiers #'Un Mundo Ideal'-Winter Wonderland #'Viene Santa Claus'-Here Comes Santa Claus #'Rudolf, El Reno de la Nariz Roja'-Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer #'Noche de Paz'-Silent Night #'Les Deseamos Feliz Navidad'-We Wish You a Merry Christmas Notas de Video *Ningún presentador. *Solamente fue en video en España. *Conocida como Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs en Ingles. Supercalifragilistico #'El Buen Reir'-I Love to Laugh (Mary Poppins) #'Cancion de la Risa'-Everybody Has a Laughing Place (Song of the South) #'Cancion del Aseo'-Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) #'Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso'-Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (Mary Poppins) #'Cuac, Cuac, Cuac Pato Donald'-Quack, Quack, Quack, Donald Duck (A Day in the Life of Donald Duck) #'Que Dia Mas Feliz'-Oo-De-Lally (Robin Hood) #'Quien Teme al Lobo Feroz'-Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? (The Three Little Pigs) #'Lo Que Hay Prodigio de los Tigres'-The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers (Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!) #'El Desfile de los Elefantes de Color'-Pink Elephants on Parade (Dumbo) #'Que Glorioso Dia'-Jolly Holiday (Mary Poppins) Notas de Video *Organizada por Ludwig von Pato. *Solamente fue en video en España. *Conocido como Sing Along Songs: I Love to Laugh o Sing Along Songs: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious en Inglés. Bajo el Mar #'Bajo el Mar'-Under the Sea (The Little Mermaid) #'Que Bello es el Mar'-By the Beautiful Sea #'Al Reptil No Hay Que Sonreir'-Never Smile at a Crocodile (Peter Pan) #'Lo Que al Mundo Hace Marchar'-That's What Makes the World Go Round (The Sword in the Stone) #'Besala'-Kiss the Girl (The Little Mermaid) #'Baile en el Mar'-At the Codfish Ball #'Navegando'-Sailing, Sailing and Sailor's Hornpipe #'La Historia del Ballanero'-A Whale of a Tale (20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) #'Un Carino No Tarde de Llegar'-Someone's Waiting for You (The Rescuers) #'Bajo el Mar Estribillo'-Under the Sea (Reprise) Notas de Video *Organizada por Ludwig von Pato. *Fue en el video en el Estados Unidos y el España. *Conocido como Sing Along Songs: Under the Sea en Inglés. Nuestro Huepsed #'Nuestro Huepsed'-Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast) #'Con un Poco de Azucar'-Spoonful of Sugar (Mary Poppins) #'Bella Notte' (Lady and the Tramp) #'Efelantes y Wartas'-Heffalumps and Woozles (Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day) #'La Bella y el Bestia'-Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast) #'El Delincuente Más Cruel'-The World's Greatest Criminal Mind (The Great Mouse Detective) #'Chim Chiminea'-Chim Chim Cher-ee (Mary Poppins) #'Eres Tu'-Once Upon a Dream (Sleeping Beauty) #'Nuestro Huepsed Estribillo'-Be Our Guest (Reprise) Notas de Video *Organizada por Pepito Grillo. *Fue en el video en el Estados Unidos y el España. *Conocido como Sing Along Songs: Be Our Guest en Inglés. Un Amigo Fiel #'Un Amigo Fiel'-Friend Like Me (Aladdín) #'Muy Bueno Amigos'-The Best of Friends (The Fox and the Hound) #'Hay Algo'-Something There (Beauty and the Beast) #'Como le Va?'-How Do You Do? (Song of the South) #'Amistad'-Friendship (realizado por Mickey, Donald y Goofy) #'Armonia'-In Harmony (The Little Mermaid (TV series)) #'Juntos Cantando'-Let's Get Together (The Parent Trap) #'Para Eso Son los Amigos'-That's What Friends Are For (The Jungle Book) #'Un Mundo Ideal'-A Whole New World (Aladdín) #'Un Amigo Fiel Estribillo'-Friend Like Me (Reprise) Notas de Video *Organizada por Pepito Grillo. *Fue en el video en el Estados Unidos y el España. *Esto de tener una introducción diferente a la reproducción de la canción tema de apertura en los gráficos. En su lugar, escuchamos el último par de barras de Amigo Fiel, con el título Un Amigo Fiel, que aparece en Disney Aladdin, estilo de fuente, enmarcado por el humo azul y púrpura, continuando en la apertura remezclado tema. La inauguración se celebró el remix El Cíclo Sin Fin, Colores en el Viento, y El Jorobado de Notre Dame mientras que el tema de cierre remezclado se escuchó también en El Cíclo Sin Fin. *En lugar de introducir el Profesor Búho, Pepito Grillo sólo aparece al principio de la película. *Esta es la primera vez que el Profesor Búho no introdujo el anfitrión. *Conocido como Sing Along Songs: Friend Like Me en Inglés. El Ciclo Sin Fin/El Ciclo de la Vida #'El Ciclo Sin Fin/El Ciclo de la Vida'-Circle of Life (The Lion King) #'Parto de Tu Mundo'-Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid) #'Principe Ali'-Prince Ali (Aladdín) #'Quiero Ya Ser el Rey/Me Muero Ser Rey Leon'-I Just Can't Wait to Be King (The Lion King) #'Bella'-Belle (Beauty and the Beast) #'Todos Quieren ser ya Gatos Jazz'- Everybody Wants to be a Cat (The Aristocats) #'Hakuna Matata' (The Lion King)^ #'La Estralla Azul'- When You Wish Upon a Star (Pinocchio) Notas de Video *Organizada por Pepito Grillo (Tarjetas de titulo en el version de 2003). *Solamente fue en video en España. Estaba en el DVD como una extra en el DVD de 2003 de Sing Along Songs: Circle of Life ''en los Estados Unidos. *Conocido como ''Sing Along Songs: Circle of Life en Inglés. *^"Hakuna Matata" solamente aparacio en el version de 2003. Colores en el Viento #'Rio Abajo'-Just Around the River Bend (Pocahontas) #'Casey Junior' (Dumbo) #'Hakuna Matata' (The Lion King) #'Que Dia Mas Feliz!'-Oo-De-Lally (Robin Hood) #'Cabecita de Madera'-Little Wooden Head (Pinocchio) #'Es el Noche del Amor'-Can You Feel the Love Tonight (The Lion King) #'Jikitus, Fikitus'-Higitus Figitus (The Sword in the Stone) #'Colores en el Viento'-Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas) Notas de Video *Organizada por Ludwig Von Pato. *Solamente fue en video en España. *Conocido como Sing Along Songs: Colours of the Wind en Inglés. El Jorobado Del Notre Dame thumb|250px #'Todo al Reves'-Topsy Turvy (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #'Hay Un Amigo en Mi'-You Got a Friend in Me (Toy Story) #'Unidos Es Mucho Mejor'-Father & Son (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) #'Seras Un Campeón'-Streets of Gold (Oliver & Company) #'Juntos de Exrusion'-On the Open Road (A Goofy Movie) #'Fuera'-Out There (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #'Familia Ser'-Family (James and the Giant Peach) #'Mas, Mas, Mas'-Mine, Mine, Mine (Pocahontas) #'Canta una Canción'-Sing a New Song (The Little Mermaid TV Series) #'Pasa del Amor'-Forget About Love (The Return of Jafar) #'Que Es?'-What's This? (The Nightmare Before Christmas) #'Todo al Reves Estribillo'-Topsy Turvy (Reprise) Notas de Video *Ningún host. *Solamente fue en video en España. *Conocida como Sing Along Songs: The Hunchback of Notre Dame en Ingles. Hércules #'De Cero a Heroe'-Zero to Hero (Hércules) #'Un Tipo Asi'-A Guy Like You (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #'Nuestra Dulce Minnie'-Our Miss Minnie (Minnie's Greatest Hits) #'Ahora Por Fin'-After Today (A Goofy Movie) #'Sociedad De Salvamentos'-Rescue Aid Society (The Rescuers) #'Todo es Natural'-Take Your Sweet Time (The Jungle Cubs: Born to Be Wild) #'Que Tu Luz No Se Nuble Jamas'-Out of Thin Air (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) #'Pecos Bill' (Melody Time) #'Voloras, Voloras'-You Can Fly (Peter Pan) #'La Aventura Es Asi'-Adventure is a Wonderful Thing (Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure) #'En Un Mundo De Mi Propia Creacion'-In a World of My Own (Alice in Wonderland) #'Mi Ultima Esperanza'-One Last Hope (Hércules) Notas de Video *Ningún host. *Solamente fue en video en España. *Conocida como Sing Along Songs: Hercules en Ingles. Canta Una Cancion Con Winnie Pooh #'Es Winnie Pooh'-Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh Featurettes) #'Mi Pancita Me Retumba'-Rumbly in my Tumbly (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree) #'Lo Que Hay Prodigio de los Tigres'-The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers (Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too) #'Con Canga y Rito'-Kanga Roo Hop #'Algo Nuevo Has de Intentar'-Try a Little Something New/High and Low Medley (Welcome to Pooh Corner) #'Eres Alguien Especial'-The One and Only One (Welcome to Pooh Corner) #'Vamos Flotando'-The Floating Song (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) #'Si Cultivas Bien'-Harvest What You Grow #'Efelantes y Wartas'-Heffalumps and Woozles (Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day) #'Todo Por Un Buen Amigo'-Nothing is Too Good for a Friend (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) #'Mi Cancion'-My Song Notas de Video *Ningún host. *Fue en el DVD como extra en Sing Along Songs: Sing a Song with Pooh Bear and Piglet Too en los Estados Unidos. *Conocida como Sing Along Songs: Sing a Song with Pooh Bear en Ingles. Categoría:Películas